Undercover
by LuckyLaugher
Summary: A serial killer is in Ohio and Kate Beckett has to catch the bastard before he killed someone. There she met Glee. What if she is going to like it there? What if she finds out that someone has followed her?
1. To Ohio

**This is my first crossover, hope you like it**

_**Chapter one: To Ohio**_

Kate Beckett sat behind her desk. It was a normal day, without a case. Okay may be a day without isn't a normal day? Castle had gone home to work on his book and Ryan and Esposito were having lunch when the captain called her into his office.

"Beckett," the captain said.

"Yes, sir."

"In my office." She walked in. His tone was serious, it made her nervous.

"What's wrong, sir?"

"Sit down." She sat and he continued.

"I think I have a case for you, but it's a case that's going to take much from you and I want to know if you want to do it."

"What's the case?"

"We're chasing a serial killer. He escaped from jail, a long time ago, and was untraceable, until a few days ago."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Ohio," he answered.

"Ohio? What has a serial killer to do in Ohio?"

"I don't know. We only know is that he is a concierge at a school, the William McKinley High School, we think he may be there because he has found his next victim."

"How does a serial killer get a job at a high school?"

"He changed his name, he changed his face. He changed everything." The captain showed her two pictures; they were of two very different people.

"And you're sure it's him, sir?"

"Positive."

"So what do I have to do with it?" Now was Kate curious of why she was told about a case in Ohio?

"We want you to go undercover and find him before he kills someone else."

"Okay, but why me and not an Ohio detective?"

"Everyone knows every cop there, so if one of them goes the students and teachers will know that something is wrong."

"Alright."

"So, do you want to do it?"

"Of course, I will do everything I can to find him." She didn't like to go away but she knew it was an special opportunity. She wanted to help the city she loved. Why not the country to? She had to do it for the people in Ohio

"I'm sure of that." He nodded to her.

"So what is my cover?"

"Math teacher."

"Okay, I think I can do that." When Kate was in high school her favourite class was math. She was really good in it. She helped her friends always with it.

"Good. You'll have your own place and everything waiting for you."

"Great."

"Do you think that you can leave tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah, I think so. I will get packed and tell my dad and come along tomorrow morning for the last pieces of information."

"Okay, good. I'm glad you want to do it/"

"Of course, sir, will you inform the others, except Lanie, I'll go tell her myself."

"Of course." With that Kate walked out of his office and to the morgue.

Kate walked into the morgue and Lanie looked up from some paper work she was doing. "Hey girl! What are you doing here? You know I don't have any dead bodies for you today" Lanie said.

"I know, but I have to tell you something".

"What's up?"

"I'm going away for awhile"

"Go like, gone?" Kate nodded. "Where?" She asked again

"Ohio."

"Ohio? What are you going to do there?"

"Working at a school."

"What is this about? You have work here."

"I know. It's for a case. There's a serial killer escaped from jail and is now a concierge at that school and I have to catch him."

"They have cops there, why can't they do it?"

"Because then the children will know that something is wrong, they know every cop in town."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wow! That's fast!"

"I know, but if it takes too long, you can visit sometime, maybe?"

"I will, for sure," Lanie said.

"So how does Castle feel about you going on this case?" Lanie said.

"I haven't told him." Lanie raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I only just got the case myself."

"So you came all the way down here to tell me first?"

"Yeah?"

Lanie shooked her head at Kate. "I feel very honored, Girl. But that man is your partner, don't you think he gets a little more priority than I do?"

"Yeah, well, I don't think I could tell him myself."

Lanie sighed and the conversation was dropped.

"I leave tomorrow morning to the precinct, maybe you can come to and say goodbye?" Kate said.

"I'll be there."

Kate smiled, it was hard to go, but she knew she had to.

Kate drove home. The first thing she did was call her dad. She had a hard time explaining it, but he understood and would come along the next morning to say goodbye. She had told Lanie and her dad, but it was weird. She didn't know when she would come back. She hoped that Ryan, Esposito and Castle would take it well. When Kate had packed and eaten, she went to bed.

The next morning Kate woke up around nine. She had her morning coffee when her dad came in. He was the only one who, besides her, had a key for her apartment. Together, they put everything in her car. Now she was ready to go.

"Bye dad," she said and gave him a hug.

"Bye Katie and be careful." She felt like she was eight again, he always said that.

"I will dad, and I'll call you." He gave her a kiss on her head and they let go of each other. Kate stepped in her car and drove to the precinct.

Everyone was there and looked to her. She knew that the captain had told everyone. She greeted Ryan, Esposito and Castle like it was a normal day. She didn't walk to her desk as usual, but walked to the captain's office. "Sir, I'm ready to go."

"Okay good. Here, it's you new home" He gave her a route description and keys. "I know it's not forever but it's going to be your home for a while. The school is five minutes from your new house."

"Okay, thanks."

"You will be received by the guidance counsellor, tomorrow, and you'll start teaching Monday, until then you will be with the guidance counsellor; her name is Emma and she will show you around."

"Alright."

He nodded and gave her a hand. "Bye, Kate, I hope I see you soon."

"Me too."

She walked out of his office and saw the three boys, her three boys, looking at her.

She stood in front of them. She didn't really want to say goodbye, because she knew it wasn't forever. "You really going?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, but it isn't forever, Castle, I'm gonna catch this guy."

"But you also don't know when you'll be coming back."

"That's true, but we'll keep in touch."

"We will." They shook hands.

"We're gonna miss you," Esposito said

"I'm going to miss you guys too."

There was a silence.

"Don't solve too many cases without me," she sarcastically. "If you guys can"

"Ha ha, very funny" Ryan said "But we won't"

"and we'll let the creepy ones wait for you," Esposito said, they where laughing.

There was again a silence.

"It looks like you guys think that I am going to leave forever, but I will be back soon. Maybe you won't even know that I'm gone"

"How can we not know that our boss is gone?" Ryan asked

"Okay, maybe you will but you can always come along if you miss me. I have a whole house!"

"We'll come soon." Esposito said

"Good."

They hugged and she walked to her car. Everyone walked with her. Lanie had joined them. Kate gave

Lanie a hug and stepped into her car. She waved her goodbyes and went to Ohio. A nine hour trip, to her case. Am I really going to do this? she asked herself. Yes, you are, she answered in her head.


	2. To School

_**Chapter one: To Ohio**_

Kate woke up. She looked at the clock and saw that she had still an hour. She took a shower, got dressed and drank her coffee. It didn't feel normal to have a house of her own. She looked at the clock again, it was time to go.

When she arrived at the school, she was walking around when she bumped into a young women. The woman had red hair. She wore a yellow blouse with a loop and a long, to her knees, skirt.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, you?" Kate asked she nodded.

"Hi, I'm Be- Kate Beckett."

"Hi, then you are the new math teacher? I'm Emma Pillsbury, the guidance counsellor."

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meet you, too. I think that I'm the one who will show you around until you really start. I think it was Monday."

"Yeah, I start Monday."

"Now let's put your stuff in my office."

"Okay." Together they walked to Emma's office. Kate put her bag on the ground.

"Now, shall I show you around?"

"That's sound good."

They walked out of Emma's office "Have you seen the Principal already?"

"No."

"Then that's where we start." They walked through the hall as the bell rang.

"You're not from Ohio, are you?"

"No, I'm from New York."

"That's big change then."

"I arrived yesterday evening, so I haven't had much time of feel the difference, but I suppose it is."

"Okay," Emma said. "Here we are." Emma walked Kate into an office.

"Principal Figgins," Emma said when she opened the door. Behind the desk in the office, sat a man with with black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Our new math teacher is here."

"Oh. Come in, Miss Beckett." _Strange to be called Miss Beckett _Kate thought

"Thank you."

"Welcome to William McKinley High School, we're glad that you could come over so fast." he said as they shook hands.

"No problem."

"Your classes start on Monday so you have three days to get to know the school, and the teachers. If you have any questions you can always come to me or any other teacher, and…"

"Principal Figgins!" said A tall woman with short blond hair in a 'I'm in charge' tone and walked into the office. Kate was shocked that this teacher was talking to the principal like that.

"Sue, wait. I'm in a conversation."

The blonde woman kept going, like principal Figgins hadn't spoken. "I want the auditorium today for The Cheerio's."

"No, I can't do that. The Glee Club has it today."

"I need it. My girls need to practice inside and the football team has the gym."

"I can't just throw the Glee Club out of the auditorium. It's Sectionals in two weeks, and they need all the practice they can get."

"Where not done talking about this." With that she walked away.

The principal nodded with his head and spoke back to Kate. "Emma will show you around. I'm sure you will like it here."

"Thanks." Emma and Kate walked out of his office.

"Who was that woman?"

"Sue Sylvester, coach of The Cheerio's."

"Okay. She looks like a horrible person to me"

"Yeah she is but, but with her Cheerio's have won all sorts of awards. So the school thinks that she is a really good coach"

The day was almost ending. Emma and Kate walked in Emma's office. A man walked in behind them.

"I can't believe…" The man stopped when he saw Kate. "Emma, do you have company?" he said and looked to Emma.

"Yes. This is Kate, the new math teacher."

"Okay," he said, then turned back to Kate. "Hi, I'm Will Schuester, I teach Spanish."

"Hi, Kate Beckett. Nice to meet you." they shook hands.

"Emma, I'll come back later."

"No don't go because of me. Say what you wanted to say."

"Okay thanks," he said and turned back to Emma "I can't believe Sue. She went to Figgins with some weird letter so that they could use the auditorium, today! In our practice time!"

"What letter?"

"Some kind of order."

"Then I think you can't do anything about it."

"I know and Sectionals is in two weeks! We need all of our time in there."

"I know, maybe you can get Figgins to let you use it another day?"

"That's what I'm going to do," he said. "Thanks Emma. Nice to meet you, Kate." And he was gone.

"What was that about? What was that about?"

"Will trained the Glee club"

"What is a Glee club?"

"It's a music group. They perform with dance and singing." The bell rang. "I'll show you."

"Okay."

"I think they'd be practice in the music room now."

They stopped in the door way of the music room. There was a small group of about a dozen kids singing and dancing around to _Give Up The Funk_. Kate could not believe what she saw. It was so good.

"Wow, they are good."

"I know."

They stopped. Mercedes saw them.

"Hey, Miss P." Now every one of them looked to Emma and Kate.

"Hi Mercedes."

"Hi everyone, this is Miss Beckett. She is the new math teacher," Will informed, and walked to Kate and Emma.

"Hey, nice to meet you," they all replied in their own way.

"So you're replacing Mr Bartens?" one of the boy asked

"I guess so."

"Sweet," one bulky kid with a funny looking haircut said.

"You guys are really good," Kate said.

"Thanks."

The kids all introduced themselves, and Kate wondered how she'd ever remember their names.

"Do you sing?" the well-dressed one, Kurt, asked

"No, that's not mine kind of thing."

"Mr. Schuester, can we sing _Don't Stop Believin'_ for Miss Beckett?" a very eager looking, young girl named Rachel asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come sit down." Will agreed.

"I love that song," Kate as she sat down in front.

They sang amazingly.

After a few lines, Kate started to sing with them, quietly at first, but then Emma and Will joined them and they song it all together. The song ended and every one stopped.

"You are a really good singer you know," Will complimented her.

"Yeah," the kids agreed.

"Thanks"

"So guys, this week you have to find someone, like Miss Beckett, who didn't know that he or she could sing."

"Okay."

"I think we did enough for today."

"Okay, bye, Mr. Shue."

"See you guys at end of the week."

"They are great kids," Kate said as the three of them walked into the hall.

"I know."

"I think I should go home. Thanks for the singing."

"No problem and thank you for being my inspiration." Kate laughed.

"Emma thanks for today and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will."

"Bye," Kate said

"Bye," Emma and Will said and they all went their separate ways.

* * *

**Well that's it for this one. The next one will be more about the serial killer. **

**Thanks to my beta Darcy.**

**And as you probably now, I do NOT own any of those to shows. **


	3. Meetings And Getting Used

**Okay, this is by far the longest Chap I've ever writen. Lucky You :P It's been really really long since I posted! I had really 0,00000000 insperation but the only thing you have to do is start writing because I couldn't stop and I think that I start the next one after I post this. This may be the longest chap I have ever writen but it's not the best but I still hope you like it. It's about the concierge and KAte who meets some of Glee kids. **

The bell rang and had just Kate walked into the school. It wasn't Monday so she didn't have to teach today, she could full commit to find the concierge. She walked to Emma's office because she thought that Emma would be there, but she wasn't. Kate walked back trough the hall to the teachers' lounge. In the hall she saw a few children who she saw yesterday by Glee Club. Some big boy walked past a boy from Glee Club, The big boy pushed the boy, who she thought was named Kurt, into the lockers. Kate walked to Kurt, she wanted to go after that boy but he had just walked into a class room.

"Are you Okay?" Kate asked she could here herself because the hall was entirely empty.

"Yeah I'm fine" He said.

"You're Kurt right?"

"Yes"

"Come on Kurt, stand up. You come with me" Kurt stood up and they walked to the guidance counselor office. As they walked to the office, a man in a concierge uniform, who Kate reminded from the picture that Montgommery showed her, was watching them. Kate nodded hello to him and they walked into the office.

"Sit down" She said nicely.

"Thanks" Kurt said softly.

"Why did that boy do that Kurt?" Kate said down next to him.

"I think because he hates Glee, there are other people how do those thing to us"

"And us as in the whole Glee Club?"

"Yeah, most of us. Some people are more popular or just popular so to them it don't happen all the time"

"So only because you're in a Club that they don't like they do that? That's a change" She said before he could answer.

"Isn't that in every school?" He asked Kate was thinking about how to answer that when he spoke again. "Where are you from then?"

"I'm from New York"

"Isn't it there worse?"

"I don't know actually. This is my first high school where I gonna teach"

"Ooh, Okay"

"So, Kurt. You're sure you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I am"

"From what I've seen, you're a great kid Kurt. Don't let them bring you down you are better than that"

"I won't, thanks"

"Good, but now I think it's time for you to go to your class"

"Think so too" She opened the door for him and he walked out. Kate closed the door after her and wanted to walk again to the teachers' lounge when Kurt stopped.

"I think. No I know that you are gonna be a great teacher"

Kate smiled."Have a great day, Kurt"

"Thanks miss Beckett, I will" Kurt walked upon the stairs, there he was again, the "concierge". It was hard to hold her smile, she wanted to kick him but she knew that she only could do that when he did something wrong. She gave him a smile and walked away. Her head was with the "concierge" and she wanted to arrest him so bad. The idea that he wanted to kill someone in this school killed her. She couldn't let that happen. In the lounge she made herself a coffee. It's been long since she made herself a coffee through work time, her head slipped to Castle, _What would he be doing? I could text him. No that would seem pathetic, he lay probably in a bed with some bimbo._ She said down for a minute, the room was empty just like the hall a few minutes ago. _The precinct is never empty, at least not under normal work times,_ she thought. _I shouldn't be thinking about that, I can't get homesick! I have to concentrate on this case, here in Ohio, not on something in New York. I'm here and I will stay until I have that killer. Whatever It takes! _ She told herself. She took a sip from her coffee.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

Kate turned around on the chair to look who it was. It was coach Sylvester, Kate remembered her from the day before when she was so harsh but thought that the best thing to do was to be nice "I'm Beck… Kate" She still had to get used to that "I'm Kate Becket the new Math teacher, and you are Sue Sylvester right?"

"Yeah, I assume that you saw me on TV"

"No, I didn't but maybe I will. I saw you yesterday when I was talking to principal Figgins"

"Ooh yeah, now I remember"

"So how was the rehearsal in the auditorium?"

"Good, Not perfect, just okay" Sue sat down across from Kate.

"Nice, and when are you on TV maybe I have some day time to look?"

"You know" Sue said.

"No" Kate said confused, she had just asked her a normal question and she started a whole new conversation.

"I like you, I don't like much people in this school but you are okay"

"Thanks"

"I have to go"

"Kay, bye" Kate said still confused.

"Oh and I'm every Monday in the air" Sue said before closing the door.

It's funny how people can be so different if you have a normal talk with them. Okay, some people have that five minutes rule that if it don't click it never will, but for Kate it was different, with Lanie Castle, Josh, when they first met and now Sue. That rule wasn't for her. Kate stood up, did her coffee cup away and walked through the school. A student was by his locker and closed it. She knew that boy, it was another kid from the Glee Club, it was that boy with that funny hair cut that said that he was happy that he was the new Math teacher.

"Hey Miss Beckett" it still didn't feel right.

"Hey Puck, Right?" He nodded "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be with Miss Pillsbury?"

"I'm looking for her, but don't know where she is"

"That's the same reason why I'm here, I don't know where I have class"

Kate laughed "Okay then I know where you are if you aren't in my class"

"Oh I won't be missing any of your classes" He said looking at her.

"That's good, I'll see you in my class then"

"Ooh, you will" Kate rolled her eyes and walked away

"Now go to your class" She said and felt his eyes on her until she went left.

Kate pasted the principal's office and stopped and walked in, knocked on the door and waited for his come in sign.

"Hello, Miss Beckett what do you think of the school? Do you like it?"

"I do like it and think that it's a great school"

"Good, so why did you come here"

She came to talk about what ,she had seen, happening to Kurt but she didn't even had a class so she thought that it would be better to wait and ask it to other teachers. She asked something else "I wanted to ask if you already know which classes I have?"

"No, but I'm sure I have them tomorrow then you have still it weekend to know what you have to do"

"Great sir" He looked at her like she was an alien. "Sorry, I still have to get used to this"

"No problem, have a nice day and maybe you can talk to some other teachers. You know to get to know how we work here?"

"Thanks, I will" She walked out of the office. She saw Emma walk to her.

"Kate" Emma said. "I've been looking for you the whole morning"

"I did the same"

"Ooh think we mist each other then"

"I guess so"

"So what did you do this fine morning?"

"I've seen some students, got some coffee and talk to the principal"

"So you've met some people" They walked Emma's office. The bell rang.

"Shell we eat and drink something?"

"Is it pause already?" Emma nodded. "Wow, then I have done more than I thought"

"Yeah I guess so because it's been some time until I found you"

Kate laughed. "Okay, let's go to the break room"

"Break room?" Emma asked when she closed the door.

"Yes, isn't that how you call it?"

"No, but it's sounds better"

"Okay there is more to get used to then I thought"

"I get that but be happy you don't have to learn a new language"

They laughed "Yes that's a relief"

Kate hold the door for Emma. The lounge was full with teachers, most of them hadn't Kate even seen. She recognize a face. He walked just out of the room.

"Do you want coffee?" Emma asked

"Yes, that would be nice" Kate answered.

"Do you want something in it?" Emma didn't get an answered so she looked at Kate. She looked shocked. "What's wrong? Didn't you thought that there were so much teachers here?"

Now Kate heard that someone was talking. "What did you say?"

"Have you seen a ghost or something?"

"No why?"

"I said something and you didn't answered and you color is gone. No it's coming back already"

"Oh sorry, I thought someone who I know"

"That's normal if you change cities" They took their coffee and sat down.

"Can I join you?" Will asked when he walked in the room.

Emma nodded end "Sure" Kate said

Sue came in the room and walked strait to their table. "Hello Kate, nice to see you again" She said looking at Kate "Schue and Erma" She nodded.

"Hay Sue" Will said.

"I know how pleased are with my presence, but I have to get something strait with Figgins"

"What do you need now?"

"The auditorium"

"Again? You had I yesterday"

"Yeah but as Kate know it didn't go that well so I need it again" Will looked from Sue to Kate and back to Sue.

"Sue you can do that to Glee" Emma said.

"How nice I think that this conversation is, I really have to go" And she walked away.

"How did she know your name?" Emma asked

"Did you know that she wanted it today? Did you see them perform?" Will asked

"When I was in the break room this morning…" She paused when she saw the confused look on Will's face.

"Break room?" He asked Emma

"Yeah that how she calls this room"

"Sorry that how we called in New York"

"Ow, okay" Nodded Will

"She asked me who I was and I told her and we got in a conversation, so she told me that and that she's on TV or something?"

"Sue's Corner. On Monday night"

"Yeah that, so no I didn't see them perform"

"Okay, but can you maybe ask her if she can't do it any other day?"

"I can ask it but I don't promise anything"

"Of course. Thank you"

"No prob, I better ask her then before she is by the principal" Kate stood up and walked away.

"No prob? Break room and principal? She obvious isn't used to it"

"No but the Break room sounds better you know"

"Yeah" Will said and that's all Kate could hear.

She walked to Figgins office and saw Sue. "Sue, wait"

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask…" She paused _ask her_ "Maybe you can use to auditorium tomorrow?"

"Will made you a Glee fan right?"

"No, but then I can see you team perform"

"I didn't figured you as a cheerlead lover"

"I think it's something from my time in high school, so can you?"

"I'll look at it"

"Great see you tomorrow in the auditor then" with that she walked back. Just so Sue couldn't change it.

"Miss Becks" Kate heard after her. She turned around. "I wanted to ask you if you want to be mine duet partner tomorrow? 'Cause you I think that you have no idea how good you are and that our voice go great together" Mercedes asked

"Uh, sure why not"

"Thank you! Do you have some time after school today?"

"I think I can make some"

"Great, see you then" Mercedes said excided.

"Where?"

"In the same room as yesterday"

"Okay I will be there" Kate answered

**That's it. the next will be up soon because I have already an idea for it.**

**Review pretty please *Puppy Dog Eyes* :)**


	4. At The End Of Her Second Day

**First thing: I Don't Own Any, Not Castle, Not Glee, Not the Song The Dog Days Are Over nor the song I Was Here from Lady Antebellum (I forgot in the last one) Second: It are still the people in season 1 but secionals season 2, thats'comming up that's one of the songs I've let them sing(Forgot to say too) Thirt: The song, for Kate and Mercedes, may/is not be perfect but it was the best one that I could find. **

**Now i'm really tired and my hand hurt but i wanted to post it today! So you are lucky Two Chaps in one day, it's a record i think, so have fun have a nice week and enjoy your life ****O_o **untill the next chap :)

Kate and Emma where in her office, they were cleaning and talking. The radio was on so sometimes they were singing.

"Kate!" Will came the room in. "Kate, thank you!"

"For what?"

"For talking to Sue the auditorium is open for us today!" Will said. "I don't know what you did but thank you so, so much"

Kate blushed. "It's nothing" Emma didn't like that very much.

"Yes it is you saved us!"

"No prob, that's what people do for each other"

"Well thank you, now I have to tell the Glee Club that there is a rehearsal today. Bye" he said and was gone.

"Bye" Kate and Emma said.

"How did you do that? I never managed it!"

"You know, by people like Sue you just have to like everything like they do, I just said that I wanted to see her cheerleaders perform, and some luck"

"Or she has to like you"

"Yeah, but what does it matter she did it right"

"Yeah"

Kate was wondering how she and Mercedes could practice now. She was with the Glee Club on that time. The day was almost over. She had done pretty much.

"I'm gonna walk through the school, I have to know it on Monday right? Wanna join me?"

"No, I'm good. The day is almost over I'm going to do a few things before I go"

"Alright" She walked out the office. There he was again, the "concierge". _What did he do all the time around that office? Did he know about her undercover operation?_ She walked past him. _I have to do something_ she thought.

"Hi, I'm Kate. I'm the new math teacher" She said hold her hand to him. _Stupid! Why did I do that? No one talks to the concierge._

"Hi, I'm Jay the concierge"

"Nice to meet you Jay. Do you work here long?"

"No, I think two weeks now"

"Okay and do you like it here?"

"Yes I do"

"Good"

"Yes, but I have to go now"

"Okay, I'll see you around then" He nodded and Kate walked away. Upon the stairs trough the hall, around the school down stairs, she was halfway the stairs and there was the familiar face again. This time she wasn't letting him go away. Of course she knew somewhere back in her head she knew that it wasn't him but she had to know it for sure. She ran down the stairs, he had walked to the left so she that to. He was by the door, she ran to the door. It felt like she was chasing some bad guy, but as far she knew she didn't even knew this guy. She ran out of the school, she looked around but he was gone. She felt like she had lost, she hated that feeling but he was really gone. _It's like he knew that I was following him, _Kate thought. She felt weird as she walked back in the school. _How could I miss him? I'm a strained detective! Why does that man look so freaking much like Castle? I only had to see him for one minute! Only his sea blue eyes en his annoying smile. Why do I miss him and not one of the others? _

Sue walked past Kate and said "Kate, I'll see you tomorrow in the auditorium" Kate didn't answered. Sue stopped and walked back to Kate. "Kate?" Kate only looked down, Sue snapped with her fingers to take her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Kate asked Sue looked impatient at her, like she wouldn't want to say it again. "Yeah, yeah tomorrow after school at the auditorium"

"You heard me, good" Sue walked through.

"Sue? Can you call me Beckett? I'm more used to that" Kate asked.

"I'll call you how I want to call you, Kath" Sue said and walked away.

Kate walked to the break room to get some coffee after two weird events form a few minutes ago. With her cup in her hand she walked to Emma's office.

"Hey" Kate said.

"Hey, I just wanted to go, school is almost over"

"Okay, can I maybe stay here to look at the Math book?"

"Of course, if you just close the door after you than it will be okay" Emma grabbed her bag and started to walk to the door

"Thanks" Kate said and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kate, should I stay in the office until you are here?" She waited for an answered before closing the door.

"That would be great" Kate said and thinking a little, Emma had almost closed the door. "Emma, I had one question" She nodded "Can you maybe call me Beckett? Not that I don't want you to call me by my first name but because I'm more used to it" Emma nodded again "You really nice, you know? Much more that Sue and thanks for understanding"

"No prob" They smiled and Emma closed the door. Kate sat down and exactly on that moment she the bell rang. School was over for the day, except for the Glee kids. Kate opened her Math book, that she got from Figgins the day before.

Kate had the her book open for a half hour when the door opened.

"Emma" Will said.

"Maybe you can see it but I'll will say it, she isn't here anymore"

Will laughed. "I can see but thanks for the helpful explanation" He answered

"Yeah what can I say I was practicing for Monday, but may I ask why you need her?"

"I just wanted to show her one of the songs for Sectionals"

"You can show me if you want, I want to see the song you want to compete with" Kate said.

"That would be great, I really want someone know what other people think of it"

"Okay lets go then" Kate said standing up and they walked to the auditorium. "And again thank you so much for saving us"

"No prob, that what we friends do in NY and I think every where" Kate said smiling after Will laughed at her first two words. "You guys really don't know that here?"

"No but is a cute word, or words" He said walking into the auditorium. "Guys, it isn't Miss Pillsbury but Miss Beckett"

"Great" Everyone said

"Beckett is good enough" She said to Will and the others.

"Okay, let's me and M.. Beckett show what you guys got"

They all started to sing, _Dog Days Are Over_. Knew the song but didn't really like it until know. After the last sentences she clapped.

"It was really good! I hate the normal version, but this was already fun to watch without the song."

"Thanks" Everyone said.

"At that word I think that it is enough for today, great job everyone! And don't forget the assessment of the week, until tomorrow"

"Thank for showing me" Kate said.

"No prob" He teased her.

"I I'm gonna get my stuff and go home, I will see you tomorrow"

"Yes you will, bye" He said

"Bye" Kate said and walked to the room with her stuff. She did the book in her back and looked if she didn't forgot anything and left the room. She saw Mercedes walk to her.

"Do you still have some time?"

Kate thought "I've said yes so of course"

"Thank you! I want to win one time"

"You think we can win? I'm not that good"

"Yes you are but I have chosen a perfect song it think, you don't have to go to high with it"

"Thanks" Kate said and opened the door.

"This is are the lyrics" Mercedes said while she sat the radio on the piano. "The green lines are yours"

"You know that that's more than a half right?"

"Yeah, but some lines I'll sing with you, and like I said most of the high sentences do I so you don't have to train it, not that there are much"

"Okay that a good thing"

"Shall we try?" She asked and Kate agreed with a nod.

Mercedes started the music, just before Kate started sing she nodded.

_You will notice me__  
__I'll be leaving my mark like initials carved__  
__In an old oak tree, you wait and see_

_Maybe I'll write like Twain wrote__  
__Maybe I'll paint like Van Gogh__  
__Cure the common cold, I don't know__  
__But I'm ready start 'cause I know in my heart. _

Kate song and Mercedes started now. They song it together.

_I wanna do something that matters, say something different__  
__Something that sets the whole world on its ear__  
__I wanna do something better with the time I've been given__  
__I wanna try to touch a few hearts in this life__  
__Leave nothing less than something that says ?I was here?_

Kate stopped and Mercedes sung one sense and Kate joined again.

_I will prove you wrong__  
__If you think I'm all talk, you're in for a shock__  
__'Cause this dream's too strong and before too long_

Mercedes sung alone.

_Maybe I'll compose symphonies__  
__Maybe I'll fight for world peace__  
__'Cause I know it's my destiny__  
__To leave more than a trace of myself in this place!_

They sung together. Except the last two sentence that did Kate alone.

_I wanna do something that matters, say something different__  
__Something that sets the whole world on its ear__  
__I wanna do something better with the time I've been given__  
__I wanna try to touch a few hearts in this life__  
__And leave nothing less than something that says ?I was here?_

_And I know that I, I will do more than just pass through this life__  
__I'll leave nothing less than something that says ?I was here?_

Kate stopped and Mercedes took the last sense to a whole new level.

_I was here_

"That last note of yours was amazing!" Kate said.

"Thanks, you was great yourself!"

"Thanks and you was right our voice are go together"

"That's exactly what I thought, shell we do it one more time before we go?"

"Sounds almost like a plan, I have a dry throat, how about you?"

"A little"

"Yeah you do this every week but I don't what do you think of some coffee or tea in the break room?"

"Break room?"

"Teachers lounge, but what do you thing?"

"I'm not allowed in there"

"Oh yeah I forgot, but where I come from you may so why don't we say that. I don't like to sit alone"

"Okay, I always wanted to get in there"

"Great, let's go"

"Where are you from if it's allowed?" She asked as they walked down the hall

"NY" Kate said and closed the door.

**The next one will be about the Friday, what the Glee'ers think of the song and more thoughs abut Castle and more about the "Concierge" and more truble with Sue and more jealous Emma, and some Lanie maybe? How sounds that?**

**I hope to hear it in a review I hope it will up before the weekend and other in it :) **


	5. Assisting And Birthdays

**A/N: At the i like it better there because then you can start immediately So there it will be from now :) Enjoy**

School day, Friday was almost. Kate had followed a math teacher today. She wouldn't say it out loud but it wasn't anything she had expected. She hoped it would go her better off. She had meet Mercedes in the pause, to discuss the last details. Kate wouldn't go inside with Mercedes she would come in when the song started, so they would surprise everyone. Now it was almost time for Kate and Mercedes, Finn and his neighbor where singing now and after them they would go. Kate hadn't seen the concierge today which she thought was weird. She was nervous to sing, _Kate Beckett wasn't nervous to shoot someone, or interrogate some weird bad ass but she was weird to sing in front of a group? That wasn't her._ She thought. She didn't want to let Mercedes down.

"You okay?" Mercedes came out of the room and asked.

"Yeah, but I never sung in front of people"

"You did begin this week"

"Yeah but that was spontaneous this is a trained performance"

"You are great, they gonna love ya and you just have to enjoy it and do something with the people"

"Like?"

"Like, Like walk to someone and give them your hand and sing with them or sing in front of them"

"Kay, I think I can do that"

"Look, it's our turn. Walk in when you have to sing you first line I'll do the same only from the other door"

"Kay"

The music started, after a few second Kate walked in the room and everyone from the Glee Club looked confused even Will. When she started to sing they all began to smile. That was what made Kate smile trough her lines. Now Mercedes walked in and everyone smiled even more. They sung to each other, just like a real duo. When Kate sung alone she walked to Puck she didn't know why, maybe because he was the first person that said something or that she had already the conversation with him or just because he was at the beginning go the row. She gave him a hand took him to the piano she jumped on it and said down so he did it to. She walked now to Mercedes and they sung again together. They walked to the audients Kate at the second row and Mercedes in the first in front of everyone. They shook everyone's hands. Kate walked over a chair and jumped of off it. This where her last lines. She walked to two other Glee members and did the same with them as what she had done with Puck. They said down and now it was Mercedes time so he grabbed stool and just watched at Mercedes and everyone in the room did the same that was what made her few words even more powerful then the day before. When she stopped Kate walked to Mercedes and gave her a hug.

"You where amazing" Mercedes told her.

"No You was the star" Kate said

"You made that whole thing with the piano"

"I just did what you told me to do, enjoy and do something with the audients"

Every one clapped their hands. And Will begun to talk.

"That was great, I think no one expected to see Miss Beckett sing again. You chose good Mercedes, I was surprising to say at least and it was such a great performance. I think I speak for everyone in the room to said that you guys won"

"It's Mercedes how deserves all the credit, she came to, she chose the song and she said that I had to enjoy it which I certainly did. Now I get why your guys are here, it's so great to feel so powerful" Kate told everyone in the room.

"See guys this is why I chose her she is so self determent and still so good in what she does. I think that she is gonna be the best Math teacher we ever had. The only thing she wants is to learn us something, and she is so interesting when she talks, you just have to listen to it. Oh and yesterday she stayed here for me so we could rehearsal"

"I just make my promises true, one thing I hate is being lied to. Mercedes it was a pleasure to work with you"

"You to Miss Beckett"

"Beckett, remember?"

"Sorry not used to it"

"No prob. I'm not used to be called Miss, so we can together get used to it"

"So guys, we have a winner. An applause for Mercedes and Beckett" They all clapped again.

"I'll see you on Monday have a great weekend" Will said

"I hope that I see most of you in my class Monday, have a good weekend guys" Kate said.

She walked to Emma's office to get her stuff for the last time. She grabbed everything and started to walk to the door. She walked past the local she just sung in, Will still was there.

"Hey aren't you calling it a night?" She said she saw him shock. "Sorry didn't want to scare you" She said.

"Not a problem. I just want to clean it a little and think of an assignment for next week"

"Kay, but you know it's really clean here? Do you have an issue like Emma?"

"No, I just… you let me think"

"About what?"

"About why I wanted to be an teacher and Glee coach"

"Oh, alright. Why did you?"

"Like Mercedes said to inspire them, to help them, to enjoy them, to learn them something"

"I didn't see it that way"

"What?"

"You're so passionate about you work, I can see that in myself"

"But I heard that this was your first job?"

"No, it isn't. That's why I'm not used to all those little thing, like sayin' all the word and "Teacher's launge" and that the day just stops when the bell rings, I'm used to work until midnight sometimes"

"What did you do then?"

"I was a homicide detective, I was a workaholic, sometimes I even slept there?"

"Why did you stop?"

"I began to solve my mothers' unsolved murder, I found the man who was paid to kill her, and then I gave up it let me to something in china and I gave it up." She made up "I knew I couldn't solve it, I wasn't better than any of the other cops. When I discovered that I wanted to help the children of our country to teach them, so they wouldn't end up like killers or me throwing away their future or dreams" She said, that last part was true she didn't want the children to end up killing other people.

"Wow that's a story, but why here and not in New York, that's where you come from right?"

"Yeah, well" She put her hear after her ear and said the first think that came up in her head. "This was here I could start the fast"

"Oh, you know what you just inspired me for the assignment for next week"

"Oh yeah what is it?"

"To find a song with a deeper meaning to you and sing it"

"That's a great one I could think of twenty right now" Kate told Will.

"Yeah you want to talk about it over a drink?"

"I would love to but I had promised a friend of mine to call her today, it's her birthday and I'm not there, for the first time in six years"

"I understand, maybe another time"

"That sound great, sorry though" She said, "Have a great one and see you on Monday"

"Yeah. You too" Will said.

Kate walked out of the local and to the doors. "Beckett" She turned around. "Yeah"

"I know it's a little weird to ask now" Will said and it made her blush, "but I'll ask anyway, do you want to assist me with the Glee club you good with the kids and they clearly like you so I thought that…" Will stopped her

"That I maybe wanted to help you" Kate finished his sense

"Exactly"

"Let me think about it and I'll tell you on Monday, kay?"

"Sure" He nodded.

"Good, see you them" She said and walked away, to her home.

She opened the door and put her stuff on the table in the hall. Went straight to the couch and called her best friend.

"Hi Lanie, Happy birthday" Kate said with a smile.

"Hi girl, how's it there?"

"Good, un expected actually, enough about me, how is it there? I take it that Ryan and Esposito gave me your present" Kate gave Lanie a bracelet she let it made for her, they known each other for seven years know and she wanted to give her something special. The bracelet was silver had seven little diamonds in it.

"Yeah they did, it's beautiful and thanks for the train cart to Ohio"

"No prob, I thought that you would like it"

"What's that not really excitement in your voice"

"What are you talking about?"

"Girl, that I can't see you doesn't that you can hide it from me" Lanie told Kate

"Alright, there is this teacher his name is Will"

"Is he cute?"

"Yeah but that's not the point he wants me to assist the Glee club"

"Glee club?"

"Yeah it's a sort of a theater group only with singing and dancing" Kate told Lanie

"Oh okay and why you?"

"First day that I was her the guidance counselor , Emma showed me the Glee club and we sung"

"Who is we?"

"Me, Emma, Will and the kids"

"Okay go on"

"Then I inspired him for…"

"Not again" she cut her off.

"Well yeah again"

"Okay"

"I inspired him for his new assignment of the week, to find people, like me he said, who didn't they could sing and perform with them. So then this girl Mercedes comes to me and asked if I wanted to sing with her so I said yes and then today we won and when I was about to go home I saw him still in the local so I went in I talked with Will, did you know that they talk other here than in New York?" Kate told.

"Of course they do, honey"

"Any way I said that I would call it a night, they even say that here, can you understand that?"

"No" Lanie said sarcastic.

"And he came after me and asked me and stopped in the middle of his sense and I ended it"

"Just like Castle" Lanie said happy

"Yeah, something like that and then I said I would tell him on Monday"

"And would you like to do it?"

"Yeah I would love to do it"

"So why didn't you just say yes then?"

"Because I don't want to feel here to good because if I close this case I go back to the city where I belong" Kate said.

"Just say yes who said you can't enjoy yourself while you're there"

"I know you meant something else and I say nothing about it. I hope I didn't ruin you B-day"

"No you didn't you gave me three great presents"

"Three?"

"Our talk, your call and your beautiful bracelet"

"And my train cart then?"

"That isn't really a present is it? If you want me over there you would give it me anyway"

"How do you know?" Asked Kate curious

"Seven year friendship maybe" Lanie said sarcastic

"Maybe or a lucky guess?" Kate teased

"I'll leave you to your night, sweet dreams girl"

"You too and I hope you had a great B-day today, even if your best friend wasn't there"

"I did and this call made a lot of thinks good"

"Good, night" Kate said.

"Night" Lanie said and now Kate was really ready for Monday and with that she went to sleep.

**Next one will be about the concierge again and about Kate teaching and her assisting the Glee Club, hope you liked it. Maybe there will be a new one at the end of this week? It's vacation for me and that means write time, now it's really late so time to sleep for me, writing two stories for one night is enough. **

**Thoughts? Idea's? **

**Please review it helps me write. Eva **


	6. 6 Answers, Questions And Her First Class

It was 7:00 and Kate was already in the school. She was looking through her math book in Emma's office. It was really quiet but who in the right minds would be at 7:03 in school on a Monday morning no one you would think but Kate was. She had her first classes today and she was nervous, again. She didn't think she would, she didn't recognized herself anymore maybe it was her house or the school or the concierge or the city but she was totally different here, although she probably wouldn't admit it out loud she kinda liked it. She slept better, she was les stressed, she drunk less coffee, although she didn't really liked that, but most of it was better here, but here best friends weren't here and her crazy partner, that's the only thing that was keeping her from not staying here, and the fact that she didn't had a really teachers degree and that she didn't solved her mother's case. She closed her book, she was sure that she wouldn't gave real classes today she just wanted to introduce herself and talk to the teenagers and make them want to go to math and make it fun but that probably would take a little longer because nobody wants to go to school when they are young. She stood up and looked at the clock 7:30. If she was at the precinct right now Castle probably walk in with a delicious cup of coffee, yeah she missed that so she went to the teacher's lounge but for her it was a break room with really disgusting coffee just like the precinct first had before he came.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. She grabbed her phone and looked if she had any massages, but she didn't. So she did it back in her pocked and drank her coffee and looked outside the school. She saw a few teachers walking in and the concierge was sort of gardening. She just kept staring at him, until she heared someone talk.

"Good morning"

That brought her out of her shock she answered before she looked who it was. "Good morning"

It was Will, "How are you?" He asked and sat down in front of her.

"I'm good a little nervous but I'll be fine, what about you?"

"I'm good to thanks, and you know most of the Glee kids have math the first hour on monday so your first class is probably them and they aren't the easiest but they like you and that helps a lot and I think you'll do good" and he gave her a smile.

"Thanks" She looked past him and saw well-known hair cut and if it was the first time she would let past it but it wasn't and she thought she was getting paranoit but she talked trough "and I like them to and that's why I say I'm..." He looked to her it was only for a second but she saw his face and it was too familiar to let it past and he walked away "I have to get something" She said and stood up "I'll get back to you" and then she ran out of the room.

He went to the parking lot, she ran after him. When he saw her ranning he started to ran too. but she was a lot faster even in heels so she came closer and closer "NY..." that would blow her cover "NO STOP" she called, but he didn't, of course not, no one would. but in a moment he fel and it wasn't defenetly not a normal fall. when she was by him she stopped and looked around the only thing she could see was a mohawk. Kate smiled in herself then she looked at her suspect on his stomach on the ground with hood covering it. Kate turned him around, "CASTLE?" and that's when the bel rang.

"Shit" she said.

"What wrong?" He asked

"I've got my first class and you are here with blood on your face"

"Yeah I fel"

"Yeah I know and I can't handle with you right now, I've got to get to class"

"Is that more important than me?"

"Come on" She helped him get up. "Yeah because otherwise I can lose my job"

"You mean something else"

"Maybe" They walked into the break room/teahers lounge and Emma was there.

"Emma, I need your help"

"Sure, what happened to him?" She asked

"Emma this is Castle, Castle this is Emma, Emma I need to get to class so can you look after him and don't lose him out of your side because I need to tak to him after my class"

"Of course, go go, I'll look after him"

"Thanks you" and with that she walked away

"Good luck" Both Emma and Castle said.

All the students were already in there seets talking. "Sorry I'm late I had an issue getting here"

They all just looked at her and didn't say anything it was like they were profiling her or something. She looked arounds and Will was right, almost everyone of the Glee Club was in her class except for Rachel, Mike and Brittany. Still now one had said anything so she started talking.

"I'm Miss Beckett but please call me Beckett, or Becks but then I have to be in a good mood, I'll learn all you guys names so fast as I can. I'm also new here so I sometimes can be late for class because I have to find the right classroom"

and still no one had said something. "Okay, if you guys think I'm gonna give a really class today or homework you're wrong because I don't and i'm gonna bilt it up so no homework next class probably so please ask some questions and relax"

And now a kid asked something, "People say you're from New York, is that true?"

"Yeah that's true, I lived there my whole life"

"Then why are you here isn't it much more fun there?"

And so they started talking, Kate answered all their questions. She discribed New York and told them that if they ever could go there they had to do it and that she hopes they have fun this year and that they can always come to her for anything and even a little about her past. In that class room she was so open she wasn't herself the old her wouldn't have told them anything about her past but she did it any way and when she told them, they where silenced no one said anything they just looked at her with big eyes and although it was the lighter version she of it she knew they repected her for tellig them and that it would be a fun and good few months and she knew that it would never be a whole year and somewhere she hated that.

The bell rang and everyone said bye and walked out of the room.

"Puckerman can you stay a moment "

"But then I'll miss my next class"

Beckett gave him a dead glare "I can write you a letter so you come late if you need it"

"Yeah that would be nice but why am I here?"

"You know why, you shouldn't punch people you don't know and then run away"

"It looked like you could use my help and I know I should've stayed but you were already coming and I though you would handle it"

"Okay but I could've handled it all myself"

"I know that and I know what you want to hear, that I won't do it again, but he looked like a jackass and you where after him so" Kate nodded

"So you thought you should punch him?" This she said in her interogation voice.

"Okay, sorry I'll let you handle it the next time"

"I hope there won't be one" She said under her breath

"Okay, but can I get that letter now?

"Do you really need it?"

"No, actually not"

Kate laughted and said Kate "Okay I'll see you later"

"Yes you will" at that Kate rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes she left the room and went back to the break room. On her way to there she walked in to Will.

"Hey, I just got my first class and it was so much fun"

"I'm glad, no class now?" Will said

"No and this morning I was gonna tell you that I would love to help you with the Glee Club" Kate said while she stopped

"I was really hoping that you would say yes"

"And I really want to do it" He gave a smile. "But I got to get to the break room, Emma will be tired from Castle"

"Castle?"

"Yeah he is a friend of mine and I saw him this morning that's why I went away"

"Okay I'll see you after school for practice"

"Kay see you then" and she walked again to the break room.

When she opened the door she saw Emma and Castle laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked..

"You know this man is hilarious, why didn't you tell me that you knew the world famous author Richard Castle"

"Are you a fan of his work?"

"No but i've got some friends who are" Emma answered "But he told me what's going on so i'll let you talk"

"Thanks Emma" when she was out of the room "Castle What on earth are you doing here?"

* * *

**This isn't my longest chap but I wanted to post it anyway, because it's been really long since last time but I think I'll post more regular from now and this chap has been finished thanks to borrowedangels, thank you :)**

**Hope you like it and I hope I have posted the next one at the end of the weekend**

**Eva**


	7. Jealousy And A Hard Day

**_This one is for all the people who waited so long for this chapter _**

_"Castle What on earth are you doing here?"_

"Nothing" Castle said

"This is not nothing you know, you followed me?"

"Who said I followed you? Maybe I wanted to go to Ohio by myself?"

Kate gave Castle a stare and he started talking, like always.

"Okay when you where gone, I went into the precinct but it wasn't the same and Ryan and Esposito didn't get case so I decided and work on my book but I had no inspiration and thought about how awesome it would be to write a book about an _undercover operation_" He said with a lower voice and looked around him. "So I thought to come here and …"

"And spy on me?" Kate said kind of angry.

"Follow you, I followed you I hate the word spying, and it sounded like a good idea"

"You where definitely spying and I thought I was getting paranoid for seeing you everywhere."

"Did you like seeing me everywhere?" he said with a smile

"Castle" She said irritated "You can't be here, you shouldn't be here"

"I'm your partner we should do this together"

"Castle…"

"Come on, think about L.A. think about New York, the bomb the freezer, we are a team please let me help you, we are way better with each other, and with four eyes you see more that with two " he told her and looked her right in her eyes and gave her half a smile.

"It won't work, you can't hang here around all day while I give classes. You'll get kicked out for hanging around kids"

"Leave that to me" Kate looked at him with suspicion

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Figgins said

"Hay sir, I'm Richar…"

"I know who you are, you are Richard Castle, world famous author. My wife is a big fan of your work" He stoke his hand out and Rick shook it

"Always nice to hear that people love my work"

"Please sit down"

"Thank you sir"

"What can I do for you?"

"I would like to give some classes, you know teach children the ways of writing"

"Okay but don't mind me asking why here?"

"Of course not. Well in New York it's all so big, press everywhere if I walked in a class or even a school it would be in the paper the next day with some crazy story and I just want to see some kids write and help them do where they good at… I had someone who helped me and if I hadn't him I wouldn't be a writer now" Rick told but he saw how Figgins still looked concerned "and it would be great publishing for you school, do you see the titles **WMHS gets World Famous Author **or **Richard Castle's Find Kids Writes at WMHS** Do you see it? because I do"

"It sounds good, okay you can give a class, I got this horrible teacher at creative writing I've been meaning to kick her out, so give me a day and you can start tomorrow"

"Okay I'll come in for my schedule tomorrow morning and can I hang around today follow some classes myself see how teachers give classes here?"

"Of course as long as I get my publishing"

"You will when I find a great writer you will get a the publishing that you want"

"Great" Castle stood up and started to walk away "Wait can I have an autograph for my wife?"

"Of course" Castle wrote something on a piece of paper and Rick walked out with a big smile on his face, He and his words always win. Speaking of always where would Beckett be? Probably back in the teacher lounge, because the bell hadn't rang yet. So Castle walked to the Lounge. When he opened the door he saw Kate laughing with a guy. He had curly hair and was wearing a blouse and a vest. He walked up to them.

"Hey Beckett" he asked in a silent moment

"Castle, how did it go?"

"Pulled some strings, and I start tomorrow"

"That's great" She smiled at him and looked back at Will. "Oh Will this is my friend Castle, Castle this is Will Schuester, he teaches Spanish and is the MAN behind the Glee Club here" Kate introduces them and Will stoke his hand out and Rick shook it after a moment

"Nice to meet you" Will said

"You too but what's Gl…" Castle was about to ask

The bell rang.

"I'll see at lunch?" Will asked and stood up

"Yeah of course" Kate said and whipped her hair. "Good luck"

"You too" He said with a smile and walked away. Kate stood up too and watched him walk away. She turned her head to Castle. He stared at him. "What?" Kate asked.

"Nothing… but did you just checked him out"

"No, why got a problem with that?"

"No, I just… I just never saw you do that"

"You sounds jealous" she teased him

"What?" He said while his voice got higher. "I'm... Not… I'm not jealous"

"If you say so" She told him

"Yeah I do"

She got a smile on her face and walked away. Castle followed her. In the hall she noticed that he was following her around. "Why are you following me, you start tomorrow? Don't you have to find a place to say?"

"No and I don't know how to teach so I have to observe some classes today, Figgins told me it was okay, and like I said before with four eyes you see more than with two"

"And of course you had to chose me"

"You're the only one I know, Beckett"

"Just don't stand in the way"

"I never do"

"Ha" Beckett laughed. They walked down the hall and saw a class waiting for a door. She walked through the people and opened the door. The class walked in the room and after Castle she closed the door. Kate told exactly the same to this class as she did to the other but she got sometimes carried away by Castle.

The bell rang again and the class thanked her and walked away. She said down in the chair as Castle walked up.

"You did great, they where all silent. You won their respect. You where still very nice, and you let them ask you everything they wanted"

"Thanks" She stood up and walked to the door. "You know, when I was little, before everything, I told everyone that I wanted to be a teacher" She opened the door and waited for him but he just stood there looking at her. "Come it's time for lunch"

Yey lunch, Castle thought, now I have to see him again. It wasn't that she didn't like him, Kate just liked him too much.

Castle, Beckett, Emma and Will ate lunch together, Sue did barge in at some point to talk to Kate but after that the day went pretty fast. Kate liked all het classes and she had her shadow again. The last bell rang and the class walked out of the room but Rachel waited.

"Mister Schuester told me you are gonna assist him with Glee" Kate just nodded "I thought he would ask you after last week, you where great and he had a hard time the last weeks, you know we are a hand full and we are kind of a family. With him as father but it's hard to be the only parent you know?"

"I can understand that"

"So you ever performed yourself? A musical? A play? Broadway maybe?"

"No never, I had never really sung alone before last week"

"Okay interesting, well I'm gonna go to my locker and too Glee, see you there?" Rachel asked while she walked out the room and through the hall

"Yeah" Kate said absently, she waited by the door and looked in the sea blue eyes of her shadow. He walked through the door and she closed it after him. "I have to go, they need my help"

"Yeah go" He gave he a smile and she walked away.

"Okay guys, that's it for today" Will said. "Till the end of the week"

They had practiced a duet between Artie and Santana. They all though it was weird but Kate had told them that weird was most of the time a big surprise and so they tried it and in the en it worked out.

"Thanks for standing behind me"

"I just told the trued something weird isn't always bad it's just a surprise"

"Yeah well thanks, I thought maybe we could discuss our next Glee practice over dinner sometime this week, probably not tonight because it's your first teaching day and that must hard so maybe tomorrow?" They walked out off the room and they both saw Castle.

Will found that a little weird but didn't make a thing out of it "Yeah maybe… uhu I have to go, but I'll think about it okay?" Kate said walked way.

"What are you still doing here?" Kate asked Rick

"I just was walking through the school, and when I heard the music and saw you I just thought I should wait for you, you know talking about how we could do this the best" He said with a smile

"You just want to see my house" Kate teased him.

"Are you inviting me?" Rick asked as they started walking

"No"

"Okay then do you know a good place to eat here? Because I'm starving"

"I'm too it was a hard day"

"I think you did great with the classes"

"I meant you"

"You wound me, detec" Kate put her hand to his mouth

"Don't blow my cover" She whispered angry at him

"Sorry"

"And no I don't know any good places yet, but I can make an exception and invited you, I got a fridge full with dinner stuff so"

"See you are inviting me" He said with the biggest smile she had seen in ages

"Tel anybody and you're gonna pay"

He closed his mouth turned the key and threw it away.

"Yeah if that will help by you" She said with a laugh and walked over an little path that led to a house

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Walking to my front door"

"Wow" Castle said "They gave you this house? You are so lucky"

"Only if we catch the man" She told him serious

* * *

**Okay guys, I know I told you that I would post it but my summer didn't go like planned, and my head didn't stand to writing, but I still hope you guys like it.**

**I'm not really proud of this chapter because there isn't any singing or crime fighting in it but I thought it would be good to have this one in it and it got some Caskettnes in it and I know it is weird but I kinda chip Kate and Will now I'm writing this but I think I love Caskett just a little more but there maybe some of both? Let me know what you think **

**I think I told at the beginning of this story that both the series would still be in season two I've changed that, I thought it would be better like this I haven't read it a second time yet just because I wanted to post it already because I've let you wait too long already, so there can be some dumb mistakes sorry for that.**

**Hope you guys like it, I just started my study and it's hard with long days but I hope I can post something not so long from now. **

**And thanks everyone who alerted or reviewed this story I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
